Before the Reunion
by Kitkat2468
Summary: This is short story about Caroline's thoughts leading up to Klaus and Caroline's reunion on first episode of season 5 of the Originals. I'm hoping to fill in some more of the gaps between Caroline and Klaus's scenes this season, let me know your thoughts. Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and took inspiration from both the Vampire Diaries and the Originals.
1. Chapter 1

Before the Reunion

Caroline was sat in a café in Paris sounding by new sights and sounds. She had woken up early to get a head start on the day, in typical Caroline fashion and was managing to soak in all of Paris's beauty, whilst it was quiet and tranquil. She felt so excited to be there, sat eating a buttery croissant and drinking her strong coffee like a true Parisian, and did not even mind in the least the traditionally rude French waiters, who were unconcerned with how her day was going, in stark contrast to the states. Yet, something was missing; she had always wanted to be here. She clucked thinking back to a time, when she had never been anyway and Klaus had offered to take her to Paris.

[Caroline POV] Oh that was it, no Klaus.

It hit her like a cricket bat to the stomach. For some reason, she had always kept in the back of her mind that if she ever went to Europe, Klaus would show her priceless pieces of art to try to impress her. In fact, she thought she might even hear from Klaus from time to time because of hope, his brilliant daughter who went to her school.

Caroline knows that she probably shouldn't be thinking like this, after all shouldn't she be loyal to Stefan's memory, but there was always something different between the two dynamics – Stefan's love was slow burning, Klaus's was electric, it made her feel alive. She couldn't remove him from her mind.

[Caroline POV] God! Why am I still thinking about him? [She shakes her head slightly] it's unlikely I'll ever see Klaus again, he's probably on some mad killing spree, at least that what's being going round the rumour mill.

Ping, suddenly her thoughts were interrupted – she got text from Rebecca?

Well this is out of the ordinary…

Caroline, my stubborn brother needs to speak to his daughter and he won't listen to me, so can you get your blonde ass in gear and get him to give her ring. Last I heard he was in France, and as luck would have it you are too that ex-history teacher of yours told me, so as one of the only people who can get through Niklaus' thick skulk beside the family, please get him to phone, she needs him.

[Caroline POV] Oh great, how can I refuse? Rebecca despite her bravado is obviously cut up about Klaus [Caroline mutters] and seriously Klaus, why could you not have kept in touch with hope, she needs her father.

Also now, I'm going have to put work on hold to find a bloodily Klaus sort him, get him to ring hope and restrain myself from wanting to kiss his annoying face until my lips go numb. A face which will no doubt be smirking because I've come to see him and affirm in his mind that he right all along as I would end up on his doorstep, albeit mad as hell.

Caroline texts Rebecca back quickly, she knows Rebecca's not a person to be kept waiting.

Okay Rebecca, I'll get his stubborn ass on the phone but you owe me a very expensive Christmas present.

Rebecca replies, I'll buy you a whole island if you get Nik to stop behaving like he's on booze cruise and get him to remember his responsibilities

[Caroline] Right, I guess it's time to leave and plan this out. Actually, maybe when I get back to hotel, I'll do some stress cleaning first, _god I can't wait to argue Klaus_.

After hours spent searching for recent murders, its turn out just follow the trial of blood, finding Klaus is a sinch.

[Caroline POV] Now Caroline, you've just got to go in [she paced outside the grand building]

Oh god I am totally a mess, no! I am responsible adult whose had children and faced death. Klaus is not so bad. Yes that's it, Klaus is just behaving like a petulant child. Oh who I am kidding he's a god of man and knows it. Oh no, we are not thinking the woods now Caroline and his sweet caresses and mutterings of "your perfect Caroline". Oh shit, right…

Caroline struts into the building her blonde curls bouncing on her blazer, she spots him her heart quickens.

Whoosh – Caroline knocks Klaus out the way and is now holding him by the throat, regaining her confidence.

Caroline with her a sass line ready: "why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Klaus is astonished: "Hello love"

Returning each other's smiles, both of them know they are going to enjoy this interaction!


	2. Chapter 2

A bemused Caroline releases Klaus. Klaus being Klaus quickly composes himself ready to assert his alpha status. He then shoots Caroline an intense stare full of astonishment and admiration, he can't believe _his_ Caroline was finally here with him. It was like all his Christmases had come at once.

In response, a smiling Caroline rasserts herself by puffing up her shoulders and questions: Are we in an alternative universe, Klaus Michaelson speechless?

A smirking Klaus retorts: I don't know why you find that strange Caroline, you always leave me breathless, never mind speechless, sweetheart.

He'd got her. Hook line and sinker. Caroline took the double-meaning and the crowd went wild…

Caroline POV: _the woods_ ,

She remembers the rustling leaves at sunset, her own the sweet murmurings and the taste of Klaus blood. This was burnt into her memory, which was a mean feat for Caroline who with so many thoughts in her head, often she only retained the really important stuff and this usually consisted of her conversations with Klaus. This was something which could not be said of with regards to Stefan, her thoughts of him were fading away with each passing year.

Caught off guard at Klaus's comment, she smiles with her eyes and Klaus's brows peak in response.

Klaus POV: interesting… perhaps she wants a repeat performance, I know I certainly would. And even more than, that is there still a chance we could be together?

There eyes linger a little too long. Caroline interrupts this genuine moment by averting her gaze and shuffles nervously because she knows deep down Klaus can't know how she feels, else both of them wouldn't be able to hold back.

Caroline POV: Don't give the game a way Caroline, huh oh god he totally knows I want to rip his clothes off, this is so embarrassing.

Klaus smirks: are you alright there love, penny for your thoughts.

Caroline comes out her trance: huh, err…

Klaus teases: whose speechless now love?

Caroline uses several assertive gestures and incredulously says: Klaus, stop trying to distract me from your murderous rampage, c'mon help me clean this mess up.

Klaus: you know what love, I'll leave that to your expert skills.

Of course, Klaus isn't going to clean when he can smugly enjoy the view of an irate Caroline cleaning up his mess from a plush sofa.

Klaus saunters over to the grand French sofa and plonks himself down.

Meanwhile, Caroline mutters incoherently to herself: of course, your majesty, what every you say, I'll just do it for you. She begins to tidy and as she kneels down to lay the blue tarpaulin over the bodies. One which took her seconds to find in an abandoned cupboard of the side of the room.

Caroline POV: God I'm resourceful.

Her thoughts returned to Klaus, his manly presence was one she couldn't shake nor could she shake her responsibilities.

Caroline POV: Hope and Rebecca are relying on me after all, Yeah and it also has nothing to do with the fact you don't want to see Klaus in that state, Caroline? You know disheaveled, lost and lingering. Although, he does look good doing it. Focus..

.


End file.
